User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 45 - TDA Aftermath III: O-wen or Lose
Episode 45: TDA Aftermath III: O-wen or Lose Premise: Owen, Heather, and Leshawna guest star in the 3rd aftermath of the season. Also, Bridgette has had enough of Geoff acting like Captain Hollywood Fun Fact: Two of Owen's brothers are Johnny and Gavin. Also, Owen is broke because his family blew off money on a cheese cellar Guests: Owen, Heather, Leshawna Video Guests: Owen's mother, Harvey Segments: Truth or Electrocution, That's Gonna Leave a Mark! My Favorite Part: Geoff's comuppance This is probably my favorite Aftermath episode of the season (my favorite afermath episode is in the next season!) and definitely an improvement from the last one. Yes, Geoff is still an unlikable jerk, but the thing that they really did right was have him get his comuppance in the end, which is my favorite part of the episode. I thought that Geoff going on the electric chair in the end was brilliant of Bridgette and she finally managed to knock some sense into him. We learn that Geoff isn't truly a bully. He's only doing it for higher ratings. And even though Bridgette broke up with him, he admits that he's still crazy about her. Their make-up at the end was really sweet and Geoff promises to never act like Captain Hollywood again. The tension in the episode is also really great and it really kept me invested. It also made me feel concerned about Geoff and Bridgette's relationship, especially considering it is my favorite relationship in the whole series. I was really wondering how they were going to solve the problems in their relationship and whether or not they were going to get back together. The comedy isn't bad either. We have a small crazy moment from Izzy, our over-the-top That's Gonna Leave a Mark segment, Heather getting electrocuted three times in a row, and her showing off her mad skills in a never-before-seen clip. Owen also got a few laughs, especially when he blurted out all the horrible things he did as a kid, which was a great wink to The Goonies. I also liked Heather and Leshawna's newfound friendship and Leshawna's true feelings to Harold were sweet, but she asserted that they were just going to remain friends. I also really liked Heather giving a wink to the first aftermath episode by asking Geoff, "Who do you think is the hottest girl on the show?" and then being proud of Geoff for his "Captain Hollywood" attitude. Overall, this is a good episode that kept me invested the whole time. There are a few goofs in this episode though. There are a few instances (after The That's Gonna Leave a Mark segment and in the end when Owen accidentally electrocutes Geoff and Bridgette while they were making out) when Bridgette's ponytail disappears and when Owen mentions he has two younger brothers when in the Total Drama Island special, he is the youngest of three. Category:Blog posts